Finding a Rose
by Hooty-McBoon
Summary: TORCHWOOD. Jack calls the Doctor to him because he thinks he can get Rose back. But what about Martha? Tiny bit of slash[10Rose]
1. Chapter 1: Torchwood

**Ok before I start let me just say this is now AU because well it was always going to be butttt episode 13 of Torchwood ruined it and meant that this story could never happen. Well not in the near future anyway. Pffft stupid writers. Oh and the chracter Lore is my own. -nods-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Torchwood or have anything to do with it, I make no money out of this it's just for fun. And your enjoyment.**

**Chapter 1: Torchwood**

He was sat at his desk; the glass walls of the office gave him no protection from prying eyes. He smiled to himself as Gwen Cooper -former Police officer- arrived in for work and waved cheerily at him. He didn't understand how she could still be smiling after all they had seen and been through, Jack was no longer himself. He wasn't the young man who enjoyed life to it's very fullest, he'd seen enough to know that it was all so pointless, he'd died. Should have died many times over; death by Dalek, shot in the head, electrocuted by a cyberwoman, Gwen was the only one he'd really told that he couldn't die, but the others would soon catch on. It wasn't one of those things you could keep hidden.

A bleeping noise caused him to look up at the computer in front of him. "Lore." He whispered, a word, a name that would only mean something to him. He got up from his desk and walked over to a hole in the floor, quickly jumping down it he smiled at the girl who was stood in front of him.

"You know you should be more careful." He spoke quietly. She turned around and smiled.

"Why'd you say that?" she asked her eyes shining.

He shook his head and got straight down to business; "What did you find?" he asked watching her.

Her delicate blue eyes became sad, a wave of fear washed over him, the records had to be wrong, Rose Tyler couldn't be dead; "I…I couldn't find her, not on this planet or any other in this dimension so I looked in the next dimension along…she's trapped there…he can't get to her." She said quietly watching his reaction.

He breathed out, she wasn't dead, this was good; "But you can?" he asked, a stupid question really and one that caused her to smirk.

"Of course _I_ can, I'm an Elemental." she said stating a fact that he already knew. Elementals were like gods, Lore was a very young God and an inexperienced one, she was only 348 years old and probably one of the last of her kind.

"Is he coming?" Jack asked and Lore nodded.

"He doesn't know that I have brought him here though…you'll need to tell the others…" she said quietly Jack nodded again his heart pounding in his chest as anticipation and fear grew. "He's got a new companion…" she said watching Jack again watching as his brow furrowed; "Her name is Martha Jones and she was a medical student when he first met her." Lore said as if reciting her information from a piece of paper.

"JACK!" a shout from above told him that he didn't have any time to prepare.

"Tosh what is it?" he asked climbing up through the hole.

"I was hoping you could tell us…" she said watching the screen as a blue police call box appeared from thin air right outside.

Jack smiled; "Don't worry this is a good thing…Owen, Gwen, Tosh come on." He said grabbing his jacket and rushing to the door, everything was happening so fast he had little time to think. He didn't notice Gwen and Owen exchange worried looks as they picked up their guns.

----

Lore sat on Jack's desk, only Ianto had met her before so it was fine for her to be 'out' when he was around; "You alright there?" he asked walking into Jack's office and picking up a coffee mug or two. She smiled at him and nodded. "You have any idea what all that was about?" he asked taking a seat next to her.

"Of course." She replied, her physical appearance was that of a 17 year old girl, and Ianto couldn't help treating her like one some of the time, in his eyes she was a child despite the fact that she was more than 300 years older than him, she still acted like a child and sounded like one too.

----

"What is wrong with you!" he moaned kicking the TARDIS control panel, he'd done that once before and regretted it and was once again regretting it, he clutched his converse clad foot hopping around on the other, trying very hard not to swear.

"What's going on?" Martha asked getting up from her seat next to the controls.

"Not a clue, and that's what worries me…she doesn't seem to want to go…what's wrong eh?" he asked now stroking the console, Martha's eyes grew wide and she bit her lip, she debated leaving him alone with the TARDIS, but then he jumped up. "Ah well, we'll just have to find out where it is we've landed…" he said walking towards the door.

"Doctor!" Martha called out, alarmed. She was looking at the TARDIS screen and could see four people approaching the TARDIS. The Doctor though did not stop and stepped out of the door, he looked about him and sighed. Cardiff. What was it about this place that the TARDIS liked so much? Other than the rift of course.

"Oh hello." He spoke looking at the four figures that were approaching, one of them looked _very _familiar. _JACK_ his head screamed; "Captain!" he said happily, his trademark grin spreading quickly across his face.

Jack was clearly pleased to see him too and quickly moved to give him a warm hug; "It's been too long." Jack said quietly into his ear. The TARDIS door then opened for a second time and the Doctor's ears pricked up as he heard two guns being loaded. Jack had clearly heard it too.

"Gwen…stand down!" his voice was stern. He gave Owen a look which clearly meant; 'You too'. They put their guns away still clearly uneasy. Jack then looked up at the girl standing in the doorway she was no Rose. In fact she was the opposite of her in everyway.

"This must be Martha…" Jack said slowly, the Doctor had expected him to be shocked hurt or at least slightly angry that it wasn't Rose opening the door, but Jack knowing her name, that was certainly something he had not expected. The girl looked almost as confused as the Doctor was. "I'll explain later." Jack said smiling. "Right, well anyway, this is my team…Dr. Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper and Toshiko Sato…this is the Doctor." He said clearly very proud of his team.

"All very interesting I'm sure…" the Doctor began a smile gracing his lips; "But what do you do?" he asked.

"We are Torchwood 2." He replied.

"Torchwood?" the Doctor frowned his encounters with Torchwood had _never_ been good. "Not going to lock me up are you?" he said eyeing Gwen and Owen who still looked uneasy.

"Don't have a reason to do we?" Gwen asked, her strong welsh accent made the Doctor smile.

"Course not." The Doctor replied cheerily clapping his hands together; "Well anyway, onwards and upwards, you've clearly brought me here for a reason." The Doctor said motioning for them to lead the way.

----

Lore jumped to her feet and squealed loudly; "Oooo they're coming back!" she said grinning, Ianto looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

He leaned over one of the computers and saw that she was right and Jack and the others were accompanied by two strangers, but they were in fact coming back as Lore had predicted. "How did you…?" he began, but stopped himself as he remembered that she was an Elemental, and knowing where people were was probably only one of the things she could do. "Stupid question again. Sorry." He said watching her smile. A loud clunking noise told them that the door was opening and that they were indeed back as Lore had predicted.

"Oh, wow…you Torchwood folks do like your glass…" a loud voice said as a man walked in, it was clear from the way he walked that he wasn't going to be intimidated by a building.

"What do you mean?" Owen asked walking in along side him.

"Oh right, you've never seen the _other _Torchwood building." He said smiling slightly, Ianto frowned and stepped forwards.

"And you have?" he asked hope and fear rising in his throat, he noticed Jack and Lore were both giving him odd looks, he smiled weakly; "Hi, I'm Ianto, Ianto Jones." He said stepping forwards.

"I'm the Doctor." The Doctor said smiling, as he looked past Ianto to the girl who was sat in what he assumed was Jack's office. This girl was clearly not simply a girl that was obvious to him from a glance.

"Err, Jack…who is that?" The Doctor spun round, it appeared that people didn't tell each other all that much around here, he highly doubted that Jack was going to tell them exactly who he was.

The look on Jack's face was priceless; "That…errr, well that is a friend of mine…" he stuttered out. He glanced at the Doctor who seemed to be enjoying this greatly. Ianto wasn't being much help either. He too was smirking slightly.

"That's really descriptive that is." Gwen said watching Jack; "Who is she?" she asked almost in a menacing tone. The Doctor's eyes grew wide and he tutted.

"Now, now children, why don't we ask her?" he suggested helpfully. He watched as the girls eyes shone, her grin grew as she jumped off his desk and walked out to meet them.

"Hi." She spoke calmly but brightly, the Doctor smiled at her; "I'm Lore…" she paused not really knowing what else to say about herself; "What else would you like to know?" she asked them and the Doctor grinned at her.

"To start," he began smiling; "How old are you?" Jack slapped his forehead really dreading the answer she was going to give.

She began grinning; "I am 348 years old." Gwen chocked on the coffee that Ianto had handed her moments before.

"Are you by any chance an Elemental?" The Doctor asked raising an eyebrow as he placed a pair of glasses on his nose. "A young one at that…" he paused and circled her smiling as he did so, he himself had of course met Elementals before that was why he knew that not all was as it seemed when he first saw her.

"What's an Elemental?" Martha asked from behind Gwen. The Doctor smiled.

"An Elemental is like a god, they can control things that we can't they can change the weather…and other things besides…but what are you doing here?" the Doctor asked looking into her amazingly blue eyes.

She looked slightly taken aback by this question, it was clear that not even she knew what she was doing there; "I…I…" she stuttered unable to think of an answer, she truly didn't know why she was there.

The Doctor frowned; "You don't know do you?" he asked still looking at her, she shook her head and the Doctor turned to look at Jack, he turned to find everyone watching him, not that he didn't mind an audience, but it was slightly un nerving. "Jack can I have a word?" he asked and Jack nodded leading him into his office, it was a hint for the others to go back to work, and act as if nothing had happened.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked once he had closed the door.

"Why have you brought me here?" the Doctor's voice was dark and Jack felt slightly scared. That tone of voice was reserved for those who had done great wrong, not old friends.

"Lore can bring Rose back." Jack said quietly.

"Rose is dead." The Doctor replied carefully, he did not turn to look at Jack.

"No she isn't, you need to stop kidding yourself, you know exactly where she is." Jack replied his own voice becoming dark. The Doctor turned to look at him, he had heard the tone that Jack had used, and he really didn't like it. He raised an eyebrow.

"No one's meant to know that." He whispered now eyeing Jack carefully.

Jack watched him; "Yeah. Well I do!" he said his anger rising, it was Rose who had brought him back from the dead, Rose was the reason that he couldn't die, the reason that every night was plagued with nightmares, images of deaths that should have been his end but weren't. "Rose brought me back…" Jack began and he saw the Doctor's eyes narrow. "I was dead…but then I wasn't…I don't understand what happened." His voice had become a desperate one.

"You think Rose will be able to explain it? She looked into the heart of the TARDIS, took the whole of the Time Vortex inside her, and she killed all of the Daleks, she was Bad Wolf, she lost control and began to bring people back…I'm sorry." He whispered watching the pain in Jack's eyes.

"I can't die." He said matter-of-factly.

The Doctor frowned; "You what?" he asked fear clouding his eyes.

"Whatever it is Rose did I can't die now." He spoke avoiding the Doctor's gaze.

"And you've tested this theory?" the Doctor asked cynically.

Jack swallowed hard; "I should've died at least 5 times now." He was deadly serious. He finally looked up to see the frightened look in the Doctor's eyes.

That look scared even Jack, the Doctor was thinking, thinking of how things could be made right how he could save Jack, let him have peace, but a question remained; Did Jack want peace? Or did he want to be like the Doctor watch the people around him grow old and die, have to suffer life as an immortal? Would it be fair to do that to him? The Ex Time Agent who lost two years of his life, the man who the Doctor men in the middle of a London blitz –thanks to Rose-, the man who died saving the world in the year 200,100, and the leader of Torchwood 3 in 2007.

---

A/N: Editied slightly, as some errors were brought to my attention.

Replies are very nice. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2: What is Life?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who I would _so_ love to but sadly I don't.**

**I apologise for this chapter it's slightly slow.**

**Chapter 2: What is life?**

"Do you want to die?" the Doctor asked him watching his reaction. They had been standing in silence for quite a while the Doctor was thinking over exactly what was going on, trying to work out why Jack couldn't die, and what it was he could do to help.

Jack looked at him and shrugged; "I don't know…I was so ready on satellite 5, prepared for my end…I knew it was coming…and it did, but it wasn't as long as was expecting it to be…she saved me but now I don't know what to do with myself…" he paused sitting down behind his desk, he looked up at the Doctor his eyes were full of tears.

"You certainly aren't yourself…you're not the Jack Harkness I knew, is this all because you were brought back? Or without my influence are you a normal person?" the Doctor asked unable to keep the lighthearted tone from his voice. Jack looked at him gauging whether the Doctor really wanted him to reply or not. Jack had not met the Doctor's 10th regeneration before and he was struggling to get used to his odd mannerisms.

The Doctor on the other hand was perfectly at ease, he gazed around Jack's office at the many souvenirs that he could have easily collected himself, there was almost something from all of his adventures with Rose. His gaze then fell on what to the untrained eye would look like coral growing on Jack's desk; "You're growing yourself a TARDIS?" the Doctor asked, not really needing an answer it was clear that he was. "Have you been finding out all about mine and Rose's adventures?" he asked looking at the lampshade that happened to have a pair of 3-D glassed stuck to them; "You know it's known as stalking…" he commented nonchalantly. Jack looked down at his shoes unable to hide the small smile that had graced his lips.

"I had to find you." He replied. The Doctor nodded, he understood despite his teasing.

"Ok, but where does Lore come into all of this?" he asked looking up at Jack; "How can she get Rose back, and where the hell did you find her?" Jack smiled at the Doctor's last question.

"I didn't find her, she found me, and well being an Elemental she can jump dimensions, like this man we met," Jack began to get excited as he told the Doctor about all he had seen and done; "He could jump through time, he would walk into a room and be in a different time zone, thanks to him, myself and Tosh were pulled into 1941 and I met myself." The Doctor frowned.

"You did what?" he asked seriously confused now.

"I'm not Captain Jack Harkness, I stole the name from a man who died in 1941, and we met him, he was going to die the very next day…and I knew, it wasn't nice." Jack trailed off, the Doctor looked shocked, confused and a whole number of other emotions that Jack couldn't work out.

"Wow, you were more than just a con man then eh?" the Doctor said taking a seat on the desk.

"I needed a name, and a position of power, I just kept him alive…it was…he was a good man, didn't deserve to die!" Jack said strongly, the Doctor nodded slowly.

----

Martha Jones sat on a soft chair watching who she would have presumed to be a 17 year old girl explain to the other people in the room what and Elemental was, how she was 348 years old and what it was like stepping across time and space, of course Martha could have told them the last part if they had really wanted to know. She though chose to keep her mouth shut still slightly unnerved by the fact that they were all carrying guns. Loaded guns for that matter. The man called Ianto seemed to be perfectly at ease with the girl, he wasn't asking any questions and seemed vaguely amused by the ones that his colleagues were asking. It was odd sitting here, she'd probably seen much more than them, many more horrors that couldn't just be explained away, but strange as it was Martha felt as if they knew what it was like to be unable to tell people about all of the things you had seen without them looking at you like you were mad. She was still thinking this over when Ianto came to sit beside her.

"You ok?" he asked smiling at her, his welsh accent making her feel slightly glad that she was on Earth for a change.

She smiled weakly at hi, "Yeah…I'm fine." She replied leaning forwards resting her hands on her knees.

"You struggling to take this all in?" Ianto asked patronising her. She raised an eyebrow at him and he smiled. "You know…all of this alien stuff, must be a little scary." He pressed.

She smiled to herself; "I'm not all that new to this sort of thing you know." She replied her tone was not all that amused and Ianto soon realised that he had made a mistake, he smiled kindly at her and got to his feet leaving Martha to her own thoughts. She looked up as Jack's office door opened and the Doctor stepped out, his face was sullen, he looked up at her and flashed her a quick smile. She got to her feet the smile had not been genuine, and now she was worried. Jack's brow was furrowed he too looked worried, something was very wrong.

"Martha, we're leaving." The Doctor said sternly taking her hand, he had realised that the man he knew as, Captain Jack Harkness was dead, he had died on platform one in 200,100. He was gone, and wasn't coming back. The Doctor looked over at Lore who looked sad, she smiled weakly at him as she walked over to him, taking his hand. Her touch was cold and the Doctor felt his eyes close as a strange drowsiness came over him, his grip on Martha's hand tightened slightly as he felt cold air blow against his cheeks, his eyes snapped open when he realised that they were outside, Martha, Lore and himself, something was wrong though, he didn't remember walking outside how then was he standing on a patch of grass, in a place that was certainly not Wales. He looked at Lore frowning; "What have you done?" he asked anger blazing in his eyes. Confusion mixed in as well, when he felt Martha grip his hand, his tone clearly worrying her.

"She needs you." Lore whispered, and the Doctor knew what she meant, he knew that she had brought him here for Rose, because he needed Rose and because she needed him. "You _need_ her!" she said urgency in her voice almost as if by saying it would be true. He of course knew that it was a fact of life that he needed Rose. The Doctor turned away trying to think of something, anything, he was confused and lost and didn't know what to do with himself.

"Who needs you?" Martha asked. The innocence in her voice brought the Doctor crashing back down to earth, he looked over at her with sad eyes.

"I told you about Rose…" he paused as she nodded slowly as fear shot through her eyes; "…well this is the parallel earth that she was left on." The Doctor said looking around slowly, it looked so much like the earth they had just left apart from the zeppelins flying through the air, he turned to the left and noticed a large old looking building looming over them, it was where Rose lived now, a huge old building, much better than the estate. He smiled sadly and winced as he heard the sound of a baby crying. The baby Rose had told him about, her sister or brother, he looked over at Martha and took her hand, there was no point in just standing around Lore had brought them here for a reason, Rose was that reason. They walked slowly towards it, each step as agonising as the last. When they finally reached the door Lore walked a few paces behind them the Doctor didn't know if he could knock. It didn't feel right.

"You have to." Martha said urging him on, but the Doctor wasn't ready, not just yet.

"Lore." He turned to her thunder blazing in his eyes, she took a step back clearly shocked, but her questioning look meant that he should continue; "You need to bring him here. Him and his whole team. Show them the 'other' earth." The Doctor said in his cold voice. She took a step back.

"What good will that do?" she asked watching him.

"Show him what he wants me to take her away from." The Doctor said bitterly, he watched Lore close her eyes and fade away into nothingness.

Martha turned to him; "Well that was clever." She said glaring at him. He frowned slightly.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"You just got rid of the one person who can get us out of here, probably not the smartest thing you've ever done." She said rolling her eyes at him.

He though did not seem worried; "She's coming back, Jack wouldn't let her leave us here…I hope." He muttered the last part under his breath. He rubbed his hands together and looked up at the big house again. It was going to be so strange seeing her again, she will have moved on, got on with living her life without him. Only a couple of months had past, but a lot can happen in a short amount of time. He was almost dreading meeting her, what would Martha say? What would she do? It was like when Rose met Sarah-Jane Smith, but ten times worse. There was a quiet noise behind them and the Doctor spun around casting Martha a look before smiling at Jack who looked less than amused.

"Why did you make her bring us here?" he asked before they had fully materialised. Gwen and Owen looked terrified; they clearly had never experienced anything like that before. The Doctor clearly couldn't help smirking at the looks on their faces.

"You'll just have to wait and see wont you." The Doctor said turning his back on him.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked moving over to him and turning him around so that they were face to face; "What have _I_ done wrong?" he asked his hands gripping the Doctor's arms tightly.

"You forced an Elemental to drag me and Martha here, across time and space without any form of warning! That's breaking about a million Time Agent rules don't you think, huh?" The Doctor quirked an eyebrow at him as his tongue ran along his teeth.

"I'm not a Time Agent anymore, you of all people should know this." Jack replied ignoring everything else the Doctor had said, he felt Ianto and Toshiko shift their weight behind him, they would not know what a 'Time Agent' was as it was becoming quite clear that Jack told them very little if anything about his life before Torchwood. "And anyway, you want Rose back, and now you can have her back it's not hard if you think about it."

"It is hard, it's so very hard, I told Rose that she would _never_ see me again, she told me she _loved_ me. You think that's easy? I broke her heart. Of course I love her back but I didn't have the chance to say it, there wasn't enough time. I closed the void, I closed that chapter of my life, and we said our goodbyes I didn't have this temptation, the fact that now she is only a matter of feet away it's not fair." The Doctor concluded running a hand through his hair as he looked up at the sky.

"But…" a female voice began the Doctor looked round at Gwen, she had apparently got over her initial shock of stepping across worlds; "If you love her…" she paused again leaving it open.

"So what if he loves her?" another voice butted in this time it was Owen; "…you love Rhys but that didn't stop you did it?" he said taking a step towards her Jack groaned inwardly and stepped between them.

"Cut it out." He muttered shooting Owen a look.

The Doctor let out a breath muttering; "Someone's got some office politics." Jack heard him and rolled his eyes.

Martha was watching them bicker and argue like small children and a thought hit her, shouldn't this be Rose's choice, what ever happened she deserved to know that he was here, Rose loved him and he loved her, that should be all that matters. With that thought she turned away from the group and walked towards the old house a determined look in her eyes, the only person who seemed to have noticed was Ianto, but he understood what she was doing and why so he chose not to inform Jack or the Doctor. She reached the grand looking door within a matter of moments her heart pounding in her ears she would meet Rose. _The_ Rose. A girl she had heard so much about she almost didn't want to meet her because it would ruin the image she had in her mind. The Doctor had only just realised that she was not standing next to him, of course had it Martha been Rose he would have noticed straight away.

"MARTHA NO!" he shouted as she pressed a finger to the doorbell, he winced at the loud; 'driiinnggg' that followed. He had run and reached her with a scowl on his face. "You shouldn't have done that." He told her simply his expression dark.

"Why?" she asked, but he wasn't able to give her an answer because Jackie Tyler had wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug. He didn't protest or pull away, he was quite happy that he was able to be in her company without his cheeks being slapped.

"Doctor!" she exclaimed holding onto him still, she looked over his shoulder at the Torchwood team who were stood at the gate looking very nervous. Not sure if they should venture forwards or not. Mickey was the next person to appear and Jack felt his face light up into a grin. They had only met once, but it had indeed been fun. Jackie hadn't yet let the Doctor go so Mickey stepped outside and walked over to Jack.

"Long time no see." Mickey greeted looking him up and down; "I thought you were dead?" he said getting straight to the point.

"Never one to beat around the bush eh Mickey?" Jack said as the smile spread across his whole face meeting his eyes, something it hadn't done for a long time. Mickey nodded and smiled he knew that Rose would be pleased. A gasp from the doorway told all of them that they would not have to wait long to see her reaction. Jack and Mickey both turned to see Rose standing mouth open in the open doorway, Jackie had let the Doctor out of her grasp now and was smiling as she watched her daughter's reunion with the man she loved. The Doctor took a deep breath and told himself to remain calm, he knew it would be anything but perfect, but this was all they were going to get. _'Pick your words carefully'_ he told himself.

"Did you miss me?" he asked unable to hide the trademark grin that spread across his face.

* * *

A/N: -sigh- I'm not to happy with this. Please make me feel better about it. Reviews are very nice. And Nice Reviews are nicer. 


	3. Chapter 3: Rose Tyler

So so so sorry that this has taken so long, I promise that if I could I would have got it here sooner. Thank you for all of your reviews they make me so very happy. Uh, I apologise for this chapter, it's a bit of a filler, showing Rose's reaction to the Doctor.

**Chapter 3: Rose Tyler**

Rose looked him up and down twice, her brow furrowed and relaxed several times before she was able to even open her mouth; "I'm dreaming." She whispered and the Doctor smirked looking down at his converse shoes. He shook his head.

"I'm very real, this time you can touch." He said reaching out for her hand that had remained firmly by her side the contact made her shiver, she let him lift her hand to his cheek, there were tears in her eyes now and the Doctor could feel his own heart breaking. "It's ok I'm here." He whispered pulling her into a hug her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. A feeling of safety that she hadn't felt for a long time. After a short while she pulled away looking into his eyes, there was a longing in them that she hadn't seen before. She smiled weakly not sure what she should say, but when she looked over his shoulder there was only one thing.

"JACK!" the shock and joy in her face now evident, and had anyone been watching the Doctor they would have most certainly seen a flash of the green eyed monster as she ran to him and threw her arms around him. "The Doctor, said…you…I'm sorry we left you." She stuttered, Jack smiled kindly down at her, he knew it wasn't her fault. Indeed he had quite enjoyed getting back to earth without a TARDIS.

"Right, well, we've got the girl can we go now? This place gives me the creeps." Owen asked butting in, it was then that Rose realised that there was a whole group of people surrounding them she swallowed hard wondering if this was the Doctor's new entourage.

"Got the girl?" Rose repeated his words and looked back at the Doctor. "What's going on?" she asked she was now frowning.

The Doctor shot Owen a dirty look; "Don't listen to him Rose, he's Torchwood…one of Jack's." Rose now looked more than a little confused.

"Torchwood?" she asked turning to look at Jack who shrank away from her glare. Jack nodded slowly a sheepish look in his eyes; "But Doctor…Torchwood…" she paused as the Doctor nodded.

"Was destroyed…they," he paused pointing at the group behind him; "are based in Wales." Rose nodded, though it was quite clear from the look in her eyes that she did not trust any of them, in fact her trust for Jack had dropped several notches as well. The Doctor could tell that she was having serious doubts about them and he smiled reassuringly at her. "We can trust them Rose." He said calmly, in the slightly patronising nature in which he sometimes spoke to her.

She looked over at him, re-living the moment on Bad Wolf Bay when he told her that he would never see her again; "We have a lot of catching up to do." She said unable to hide the slightly bitter tone in her voice. The Doctor swallowed hard and watched her; "Well come on then, it's cold out here, Mickey and I will give you the grand tour." She said smiling a fake smile. The Doctor cast a nervous look at Jack who was scratching the back of his head clearly unsure how to react to this new, knowledgeable Rose. Last time he saw her she was a naive child who knew nothing about the universe. This was not the same girl. She had grown up considerably and was now equipped with knowledge that would astound even himself. Jackie Tyler watched as the large group of people pilled into her house, she looked over at Pete who looked less than amused.

"Making a mess I see." He commented as the Doctor walked in. The Doctor smiled sheepishly. He knew that he was for it, Rose was really going to give him a piece of her mind, after the whole; 'you can't see me ever again.' Then suddenly turning up without even calling ahead, it was rather unexpected to say the least. Lore was hanging at the back of the group looking even more sheepish than the Doctor was; he smiled slightly and took her arm as Mickey led everyone else on the 'grand tour'. Rose was standing in the entrance hall arms crossed, and she looked less than amused. Pete was still watching from above and the Doctor heard him chuckle and then mutter; "Someone's in trouble." The Doctor glanced up at him and took a deep breath.

"Right, so…" the Doctor began looking at Rose nervously.

She began nodding, whilst watching Lore who looked a lot less than comfortable; "And her?" she asked raising her eyebrows. The Doctor bit his lip and nodded slowly.

"Yes her, she is, umm, an well…an Elemental," he paused and watched as she tilted her head to one side; "and well, she is 348 years old." He said grinning. Rose's face lightened slightly and she looked slightly more forgiving. "and well, because she is an Elemental…that means that she can flit…err walk, across," he paused moving his hands strangely as he held his breath.

"Across, space and time?" Rose suggested. He nodded glad that she was accepting his answers and explanations. "well, that is a lot more than what I would have expected." She said calmly. He swallowed hard; "You not going to produce a rabbit out of your hat now are you? 'Cause once you have told someone that you are never going to see them again and that it would be impossible to see them…well it's surprising to say the least when they just…just appear." She was close to tears now and the Doctor could tell that Lore was getting slightly uncomfortable.

"Well, I could blame it all on Jack." The Doctor said sighing slightly. "He's the one who found Lore here, told her to bring me here, gave me little choice to the contrary…I couldn't stop him Rose, I'm sorry." He said sighing as he finished with those classic words. She watched him carefully, the amount of times she had dreamt of this moment, the moment when he would finally come back to her. "I really don't know what else to say." The Doctor muttered, and for the first time in all of his generations he was speechless, Rose smiled.

"Good, then it gives me a chance to talk." She said smiling slightly as she took a small step towards him, she was still debating with herself about whether or not she was dreaming and it was all a trick of her mind. But then again not even her mind could be this accurate. She was fighting with herself, she wanted to slap him but she also wanted to kiss him senseless. There was a war raging in her mind, also in her heart. He was watching her, waiting for her to do or say something. "You know…I always hoped…well…I say always it hasn't been all that long…" she paused as tears welled up in her eyes; "I felt like…like Sarah Jane, you left me…" she accused, the Doctor winced slightly as her tone became harsher. Next to him Lore looked a little more that uncomfortable, she didn't want to be there, that was very clear. "You got yourself a new 'assistant'?" she asked the question clearly pained her.

He took a breath and looked at her; "I have, as it happens, her name is Martha, she's off on that tour of the house with Mickey boy…she's nothing like you." He added onto the end glancing up into her eyes. He watched her frown and try and hide her tears.

"Well, I suppose that's nice…" she paused remembering what Sarah Jane had said to her about the Doctor, how he was worth getting your heart broken for, worth every single monster. She smiled sadly. "…you know they'll be wonder…wondering where we are." She whispered now finding speech difficult, the Doctor smiled his same boyish smile.

"Let them wonder." He whispered as he felt his hand let go of Lore as she slipped from his grasp and walked silently away. They were left looking deeply into each other's eyes, quite unable to utter a sound, both afraid to ruin the perfect moment that they were sharing. Reunited. They had missed each other more that they dared to believe, Rose could see every worry line on the Doctor's face and a small scar on his chin. Memories etched into him. She could read him like a book, could anticipate his every move and know what he meant with a single look. They were broken without the other, but obstacles now stood in the way. The Doctor couldn't leave Martha, but it wasn't like Jackie would let Rose leave without a fight. There were many things to think about now. Martha, Jackie…Lore. All things that would mean another complication for them, Jackie wouldn't want her daughter to leave, the Doctor wouldn't be able to just leave Martha without giving her an explanation, also, there was little reason for him to leave her. It was hard for both of them, being so close knowing that they had a rather bumpy road ahead of themselves.

"You know." Rose said breaking the perfect silence that had fallen between them; "I think that we should start over…" she said slowly, the Doctor looked down and nodded slowly knowing that she was right, it wouldn't be fair to go back to where they were.

He looked up at her after a moment and whispered; "I love you Rose Tyler." And in that moment she felt her heart shatter, he said it, those three perfect words that she would have given the world to hear…8 months ago, but now, now she wasn't so sure, she'd got on with her life and fallen for Mickey all over again it wasn't fair for him to do this to her.

"I don't believe you." She whispered turning away from him. He frowned as he felt the words hit him, he couldn't help feel that she had just knocked all of the wind out of him. "You broke my heart…now I've moved on, and I'm breaking yours." She said looking him in the eye; "How does it feel Doctor? 'Cause I know I've had my fair share!" she spat a look of hate in her eyes that startled the Doctor to say the least.

He licked his lips and watched her; "It feels like you just ripped out both of my hearts Rose…" he paused and watched as a look of pain crossed into her eyes, she could tell that he was close to tears; "but I know you don't mean it…" he paused again setting the bate for her to take.

"Are you trying to test me?" she asked scathingly.

He shrugged; "You'll just have to wait and see won't you." He replied trying not to give the game away just yet. She eyed his suspiciously but didn't ask him again, she was trying to be so very cold when in fact the whole act was hurting her a lot more that he ever had, she wasn't sure how long she would be able to hold it up for.

"Like you said before eh?" The Doctor said smiling; "They'll be wondering where we are, and you know I don't want to give Jack the wrong sort of idea…'cause I don't know what you think, but I seem to remember that he has a very dirty mind." The Doctor smirked at her slightly before he noticed the war raging behind her eyes, her head and heart were fighting and her head and rational mind seemed to be wining.

"You know it'll be a lot easier for you to take it back now than later when we aren't alone." He prompted watching her carefully, she looked at him pain and fear shining in her eyes, she had no idea how much she would still love him, she didn't know that he would be exactly the same, all she could think of now was how much she had missed him and how horrible it had been on that beach when he faded away without saying those three little words, she didn't prepare herself for what it would be like if she saw him again. Mainly because she didn't think she ever would get that chance. She had tried pushing him away but that only ended up hurting her more, so maybe she could let him in and go back to what they where they were 8 months ago, teetering on the edge of being that little bit more than just friends.

"I'm sorry." She whispered stepping into his waiting arms as tears began to slide down her cheeks. The Doctor smiled stroking her hair, maybe it would all be ok.

* * *

**A/N: Ooooo, lol, I hope you enjoyed that. Reviews are very nice. Please don't flame**


	4. Chapter 4: Questions need Answers

**OK ok. I know this is a really short, rubbish chapter, but I was lacking in ideas and well yeah…so sorry that this has taken so long, 'cause it's not even that long. But still it's important.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Questions need Answers **

Jack was waiting for the barrage of questions as Mickey Smith led him and his unwilling team around the old house. He knew that it was coming, and honestly couldn't wait to be over and done with it all. It could sense that Own wanted so desperately to shout and swear at him, whilst asking him what the hell was going on and why Jack had let it happen. Jack could tell that they all needed to get something off their chests, whether it was simple questions or if they needed to yell at him, Jack didn't mind, it was perfectly understandable. To his surprise it was Tosh who turned to him first; "Jack…" she paused and he looked down at her his expression was sad, it was clear that he had wanted to tell them everything so many times.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as he realised they'd all stopped, even Mickey, they were watching him, waiting for this huge explanation that they all deserved. "I wanted to tell you…I really did…" he paused and bit his lip.

"Well spit it out then!" Owen said getting impatient, Jack had been beating around the bush for far too long.

Gwen gave him a look; "Jack, please…we need to know…everything." She said her eyes pleading with him. Jack then questioned his motives for keeping everything hidden from them.

Jack took a deep breath and closed his eyes, he opened his eyes again and looked at Mickey; "Is there anywhere we can go to sit down?" he asked and Mickey nodded leading the group back downstairs to the living room, the party walked past The Doctor and Rose, deep in conversation, the sadness in Mickey's eyes at this sight was near unbearable. Jack knew that it had been a mistake to ask Lore to bring him here, it was breaking everyone's heart just that little bit. Once everyone had taken their seats around him Jack stood up and cleared his throat. "To start off I'm sorry that I have lied to you all for so long…you must know that it was extremely difficult…for me to keep all of my secrets…" he paused; "Ok first things first…I am from the 51st century…hard to believe though it is…I was…will be…well for me it's the past so I was a Time Agent…they stole two years of my memory so I became a free lancer, trying to sell, erm, things, to those who I believed were Time Agents, as my way of getting back at them…of course this was how I met Rose Tyler." He paused because at that moment the woman in question had walked through the door followed quickly by the Doctor. He let out a small sigh; "I then met the Doctor and was quickly informed that I was the cause of what seemed to be an epidemic of people all looking for their mommy…nano genes can be so troublesome…" he said with a small smile, knowing full well that they wouldn't understand him. "I of course left with the Doctor and Rose…we had many adventures together though he did look slightly different, he is a Time Lord, the last of his kind, when he dies he can regenerate, which is basically changing very cell in his body…" Jack paused allowing his words to sink in, he looked around at the group of people who were watching him, he had only just noticed Lore who was sitting in the corner, she smiled at him and he smiled back. It was nice that he had her to talk to; she understood and never questioned him. Having said that though he was sure that she'd have some questions after this.

"Why did you join Torchwood?" Gwen asked her voice shaking him back to the reality of the situation.

Jack knew there had been a legitimate reason for him joining them he swallowed and his brows knitted together; "I…I wanted to keep helping people, and truthfully I knew that the Doctor would be around, so I thought he might pop by…and he could help me…" he paused casting a look in the Doctor's direction, the Doctor took the hit and jumped to his feet.

"Which I can by the way…been talking it over with Rose…and I think, well I know that you have some of the Time Vortex in your head, and that is what is keeping you alive, and all I have to do is take it out." He said happily, Jack noticed that Rose was struggling to suppress a giggle. She snorted loudly and Jack looked at the Doctor.

"How exactly did you remove the Time Vortex from Rose?" he asked worry shooting through his eyes, he hoped it did not involve needles, he didn't much like needles.

The Doctor looked over at Rose who was about ready to explode and blushed slightly; _"Ihavetokissyou."_ He muttered saying it far to fast for anyone to hear.

"You what?" Owen asked for Jack.

The Doctor swallowed; "I have to kiss you…" he said not meeting Jack's gaze.

Jack bit his lip and noticed that his whole team were trying not to laugh, the uncomfortable look on the Doctor's face and the mild shock in Jack's eyes must have been a sight, Jack would normally have been perfectly alright with kissing another man, but the way the Doctor had put it made it sound frankly sordid, Jack quickly gained control over himself and a silly smile replaced his look of confusion; "You do, do you?" he asked raising an eyebrow looking from Rose to the Doctor and back again.

Rose sighed clearly catching his train of thought; "Nothing happened I assure you." She said fully aware of the look Mickey was now giving her, the old puppy dog eyes were out.

The Doctor nodded; "It was a kiss to save her life, and then with the Time Vortex out of her she passed out…" he paused as Jack smirked.

"The kiss was _that_ good?" he asked looking very impressed.

"She didn't pass out 'cause I kissed her…" the Doctor sighed becoming impatient. "She passed out because she had the whole of the Time Vortex swirling around her head, not please will you stop being childish." He said frowning. Jack nodded solemnly and smiled at the Doctor. "Right first things first, are you sure that you don't want to be immortal anymore, because take it from it does make things a lot easier." He paused and watched as Jack contemplated.

"No, I'm perfectly sure, the next time I die I really want it to be the last time that I die." He said with a small smile on his lips.

The Doctor nodded; "Right lets get this over with, I should warn you though that this could kill you…the fact that you should already be dead several times over may in fact catch up with you." Jack rolled his eyes and Doctor knew that he himself was stalling for time. The Doctor smiled sheepishly before puffing out his chest. Rose had pulled out her phone and was clearly planning on filming the kiss, so that she could play it over and over to humiliate the Doctor later. "You want to get this over and done with?" the Doctor muttered, for the first time in his 900 or so years he felt uncomfortable, a feeling that he didn't relish, it must have had something to do with the many pairs of eyes all watching them expectantly. The Doctor looked at the crowed of people and then back at Jack, they had better get this over and done with. The Doctor rubbed his hands together before taking a step towards Jack, Jack also leaned in, their lips met and there were several click as people took photos on their cameras. Jack felt warmth radiating from his body, it seemed to seep from him and flow into the Doctor. If Jack had had his eyes open he would have seen golden wisps also flowing from him into the Doctor. A few gasps from the Torchwood team told Jack that something was happening. He smiled against the Doctor's lips before he felt the Doctor pull away.

Everyone was watching him, waiting for some small hint that he was back to his old cheerful ways; he smiled; "Well I feel like me." He said looking at the Doctor who had moved over to Rose and was attempting to take her phone away from her, they were squabbling still when jack turned to his team who were all sat open mouthed.

"That was one hell of a show." Owen said once he'd gotten over his initial shock, the others still had their mouths open and were unable to form words as yet.

The next person to recover was Gwen; "That was beautiful." She whispered clearly referring to the golden wisps more than the actual kiss.

"Right." The Doctor spoke up smiling; "Now that that's over and done with, we…" he paused pointing around the room; "…Can leave."

Jack looked over at Rose; "What…about…" he paused and noticed the look he was being given. There were so many questions left to be asked but the Doctor never liked to have to clean up a mess, and at that moment in time there was a rather large mess. "There's still stuff to clear up." Jack said, he was clearly trying to preserve Rose's dignity. She was sat in an armchair next to the Doctor trying very hard not to look uncomfortable, she of course was failing to do so, and everyone could feel the tension. The silence in the room was tangible, Martha looked around the room at the sullen faces, she was sat next to Lore on a sofa, she knew that they couldn't stay, she knew that they couldn't all go back either, Rose would have to say goodbye to him all over again. Martha sighed and placed her head in her hands, she wished that there was a way to make this all ok, she wished for them that maybe there was hope that they could and would be together, but all signs were pointing to no. It was very clear that they loved each other, but she had a life here, and the Doctor had to go back. Their lives had been set on different paths, and jack had only made things more clear by bringing them here. "I'm sorry." Jack muttered as the thought dawned on him at the same time as it had Martha. He knew that he'd made things worse, but it was with good intentions.

"You weren't to know." The Doctor said softly casting his eyes to the floor. No one knew what exactly to say, there wasn't anything to say that would make what Jack had done, or made Lore do, right. It had been a mistake, one that would take years of counselling for some to get over, and others a matter of moments. "I'm sorry." The Doctor muttered under his breath, it was directed at Rose, he knew that she wanted so very badly to go with him, but he refused to do that to Rose or her mother. He didn't want to hurt her again, he couldn't put her through it a second time. That wasn't fair.

"That's it then?" Rose whispered getting to her feet, tears glistening in her eyes, she looked lost and hurt and confused all at once, the Doctor moved towards her and wrapped his arms around her, hoping that his hug might make all of her pain go away. Unfortunately for both of them it did no such thing it just caused Rose's tears to fall and the Doctor's feeling of helplessness to grow. They both pulled away and looked into each other's eyes.

"We're going home now?" Owen asked, ruining the moment for everyone, Gwen elbowed him in the ribs and gave him a filthy look. Apparently he had a talent for ruining moments such as that one. Jack hiss a barley audible; 'yes' as he ushered his team from the room, giving Rose and the Doctor some time to say their goodbyes.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so this is the penultimate chapter of this fic, rubbish I know but I'm sorry I ran out of ideas, I just want to get this finished. Review please. It'll make me happy.**


	5. Chapter 5: An Ending For Rose

This chapter is the last one, and it's very very short, I'm sorry about that, but there wasn't a lot I needed to say. 

I hope that you enjoy reading this as much as I have writing. This is so totally AU.

I don't own Doctor Who.

Chapter 5: An Ending For Rose 

They were all stood in front of her, the Doctor, Jack, Martha and the whole Torchwood team, all of them holding hands, the Doctor was holding Lore's hand, they were all ready to leave, ready to go back to their world. Their Earth. Rose missed her old home, she missed her life with the Doctor more though, she missed everything about her life with him. The thrill of danger, the wild look he'd get in his eye every time it looked like they were about get in trouble. Jackie stood next to her daughter, it pained her to see the look of longing in her eyes. She knew that her daughter wanted so badly to go with him, she'd almost lost her once, but wasn't prepared to do that again. Rose though had different plans.

"You can't leave me again." She said taking a step forwards. The Doctor gave Jack a significant look which seemed to say; 'look what you've done now' "I can't…can't go on without you." She said tears threatening to escape from her eyes. "I have a way back now." She said pointing at Lore who smiled.

"You can't." the Doctor said, in the same tone he had when she asked him if she'd ever see him again, he dropped Lore's as he pointed at her; "We can't use her like that." He said looking at her with sad eyes. He'd only just got over her.

"Doctor," Martha began pulling him to one side; "You can't do this to her." She said, she had long ago realised that the Doctor loved Rose and wasn't about to start having similar feelings for her; "You need her as much as she needs you." She told him.

The Doctor swallowed hard and nodded slowly; "But, it won't be like before…and what about you?" he asked her, she quickly looked away, she knew that this would hurt more than anything, but it had to be done. She accepted that.

"I'll be fine. I have to be a doctor, a real doctor, Doctor." He laughed slightly and then pulled her into a hug.

Jackie Tyler was in tears, she couldn't form words because she wasn't sure what she wanted to say, she had to tell her daughter that this wasn't fair and that she couldn't leave her, but she knew how hard it had been for Rose to be without him. Jackie opened her mouth, closed it again, she licked her lips and opened it for a second time; "How will this work?" she asked, the attention of the group focused on her, the Doctor opened his mouth to speak; "And I don't want any alien junk, I want it in English please." She said tears slipping slowly down her cheeks.

Jack smiled slightly taking a step forwards; "Ok, Mrs. Tyler." He paused as Jackie gave him a look; "Jackie…you see Lore here," he paused again as Lore took a step forwards; "well she can step through dimensions that's how we all got here, and she will be able to bring Rose back here anytime she wants to see you…that make sense?" he asked smiling at her sweetly.

Jackie nodded slowly as she wiped her eyes; "Yes, thank you. So, you're going?" she asked looking over at Rose who nodded sadly.

"I told you why at Canary Wharf…I need him, and he needs me." She said as once again she was close to tears. This emotional goodbye was getting to be a bit much for the Torchwood team.

"Can we go now?" Owen asked loudly. Jackie shot him her very best withering look and he shrunk away.

"So this is it?" Jackie said to her daughter before wrapping her arms around her and enveloping her in a huge hug. Rose was struggling to keep in her own tears at this point.

"I'll come and visit you…I promise." She said squeezing her mother tightly, she then looked at her 'Father'; "I'll miss you too." She said hugging him tightly, she then turned to Mickey who looked devastated.

"You just gonna go off again then?" he said scuffing his foot into the floor.

Rose looked disappointed in him; "You've seen what life with the Doctor is like, you know how amazing it is. You know that I can't ignore this…I…I love him." She said, watching as Mickey visibly winced; "I'm sorry." She whispered as she hugged him goodbye.

It was then that she stepped towards them, Jack pulled her into a hug and she felt all of her walls crumble, it was as if it were now final, she wasn't going to come back, they would of course see her again, but not as often as they would like. She sobbed loudly into his chest, Jackie had tried to reach for her but Pete had pulled her back, Rose had chosen her side, Rose turned back to her family; "I'll be back, I promise." She said with a bittersweet smile. Jackie's head was buried in Pete's shoulder so she did not react; Pete however nodded slowly in an understanding manner. The Doctor then reached for her hand and pulled her to him, they shared a classic hug and he began to grin like he used to. "You have no idea how much I missed that." She whispered in his ear.

She smirked slightly and replied; "Oh, I have an inkling." She couldn't help but smile as she hugged him tightly, it was as if she were holding onto him for dear life, she felt like if she let him go she'd be unable to go on.

"Are we ready?" Jack asked once Rose had detached herself from the Doctor, she nodded slowly as she reached for the Doctor's hand, she smiled as she looked into his eyes, she was going home. Back to where she really belonged. "Right. Lore let's go." Jack said nodding to her as they all joined hands again, ready for the quick journey back. They all closed their eyes and felt a cold sensation rush upwards as they were transported through dimensions back to the one in which they belonged. She was home, back on the earth where she was born, and that was enough for her, but then not only was she home but she was back with the man she loved. Back with him. The one person who she knew who would die for her, because he had already done so.

Rose smiled looking around, she looked to her left and saw the TARDIS, it certainly felt right; "It's good to be back." She grinned, and the Doctor grinned back.


	6. NOTICE!

This is just a note to tell you that the first chapter of this sequel to this called; Third Wheel is now up, isn't that exciting?! I hope all of you who have put this in your alert list go check it out and I really hope that you enjoy it 'cause I have been planning it for a while and it's all for you guys. Anyway this is just me telling you to go read it 'cause I know you'll love it. (I hope you'll love it).


End file.
